


Long Hot Summer (We should be together)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone else is just around, F/F, Just a little ficlet, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer in Beacon Hills and Erica, Allison and Lydia just want to cool off on an obnoxiously hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hot Summer (We should be together)

Werewolves run warm, so the already warm summer weather tends to be nearly unbearable to Erica. Today even Lydia and Allison cannot stand it. They are all drenched in sweat and wearing next to nothing. Erica is tempted to pull of her tiny mesh shorts and sports bra, but that would end with more sweat and a lot more heat. And well, it is honestly too hot for even that sort of heat today.

It's feels like hell, blisteringly hot and dry. All she wants is to cool off. She would also like it if Lydia could stop making dog jokes. Ha, how funny. Why doesn't she just lay in the dirt and cool off? That is hilarious. Allison just rolls her eyes fondly at both of them and offers a solution, find a lake and jump in it. So Erica calls Derek and asks where the best spot is, if anyone should know the woods it is him. He's been howling in them the longest. He tells her where to go and they pile in Lydia's car and head out. 

It isn't till they arrive that Erica realizes no one brought any swimsuits which is fine by her. It's a beautiful, clear lake shrouded in tall trees and rocks and it's almost completely private. She would have never known it was here unless Derek told her. They quickly climb down the rocks, Allison and Erica both making sure Lydia doesn't fall. She may or may not pretend to be clumsy and unsure just hold tight to their arms on the way down. They immediately jump right in without even feeling the water or taking off their clothes. It's cool and refreshing. They finally managed to escape the sweltering sun and everything feels perfect. 

Erica is tossing Lydia across the water, high up into the air. She giggles as she sails through the air like a little girl. Allison is floating near by just watching fondly. They keep splashing and play fighting until Lydia gets a mischievous look in her eye. Right when things begin to heat up, Erica hears the idiot boys on the way to ruin their fun. 

"Um, the boys are on their way here." she says it scathingly, she honestly wishes they would just turn right back around. She has really important things to finish. 

"NO. You are kidding right?" Lydia glances at her loves and honest to goodness pouts. It's adorable and Allison just laughs. 

"Which boys?" Allison says between giggles.

"Hmm..Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Derek..All of the idiots-"

"Are here!!!" Scott bellows jumping off the highest rock right into the lake, pulling Stiles down with him.

As they resurface, Scott pulls a sputtering Stiles into his arms, whispering into his ear. Erica hears him telling Stiles that he knows he loves him. It's repulsing, but sweet. The other guys jump in but keep their distance, dunking each other and yelling obnoxiously. 

"Idiots..." Erica and Lydia say together, while Allison just slips her arms around both girls and smiles widely. Erica beams back at her and Lydia leans her head on Erica's shoulder contentedly. She has the best girlfriends anyone could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this and would like me to maybe right a couple more little things about Allyrica or Sciles, let me know! I kind of just spewed this out during a moment of too many feelings about Allison, Erica and Lydia all being in love and how they'd interact, so feel free to constructively criticize. Thanks for reading!


End file.
